El escondite del Capitán
by Avengirl
Summary: El Capitán América y los demás vengadores se han mudado a la torre Stark, y esto pone las cosas difíciles al capitán, que quería separarse de su adorado Tony. Mucho Stony, con algo de Clint/Natasha y algunos más. (: Relaciones homosexuales, si no os gustan, no leáis.
1. El escondite de un amante

El saco de arena tembló por última vez antes de caer al suelo, ensuciando el parqué que recubría toda la sala, llena a su vez de aparatos tecnológicos que, según Stark le había dicho, ayudaban a ponerse en forma y hacer ejercicio.

A él no le gustaban para nada esos artilugios tan modernos, seguía sin acostumbrarse a las nuevas tecnologías, por lo que lo único que le pidió a su multimillonario anfitrión fue que le dejase traerse sus viejos sacos de boxeo.

Así era, Steve Rogers, más conocido como el Capitán América, había accedido a duras penas a vivir en la torre S.T.A.R.K. junto con el resto de los Vengadores; y aún no sabía si había sido una buena idea. Sobre todo porque no le hacía mucha gracia mudarse con el culpable de sus quebraderos de cabeza, Tony Stark.

Apartó a un lado el casi totalmente destrozado saco y lo reemplazó por uno en mejor estado, aunque casi ninguno de sus sacos podría decirse que estubiesen en buenas condiciones, dado que pasaba casi todas las horas del día allí encerrado, en el gimnasio, descargando la adrenalina acumulada.

Y él que pensaba, que finalizada la batalla contra Loki y los chitauri sus problemas habrían acabado, que se alejaría de él y que no volvería a tener aquellos pensamientos deshonrosos para un hombre hecho y derecho como lo era él... Pero no.

Y es que no había podido negarse a la petición de sus compañeros de vivir junto a ellos. Se intentó convencer a sí mismo con la excusa de que era por un bien común, que así los vengadores podrían reaccionar más rápidamente ante un ataque que si todos estuviesen dispersos, pero sabía que no había aceptado por eso.

Había aceptado por él, por el hombre de metal, por Anthony Stark. Para así poder estar más cerca de él, aun sabiendo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

La silenciosa pelirroja irrumpió en la oscura sala en la que Clint practicaba con su nuevo y potencialmente peligroso arco , rompiendo su concentración, cosa que solo la bella agente podía conseguir.

-¿Acaso te estás oxidando Barton? - el tono burlón de Natasha le hizo voltearse, dedicándole una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Acaso los halcones olvidan como volar? - el rubió se giró de nuevo, fijando su objetivo, el corazón de la silueta grabada en la lámina de pruebas, la cual colgaba a bastante distancia y disparó, acertando de lleno.

-Sorprendente. Necesito tu ayuda Clint. Steve lleva semanas encerrado en ese cuartucho sin salir apenas, y Furia me ha dado la orden de que lo saque de ahí, pero no me hace caso, es un cabezota...Y bueno, tú eres un hombre...

-Pensaba que nunca te darías cuenta de ello...Siempre pensé que me creías tu hermana gemela perdida...

-Sabes tan bien como yo que no pienso en tí exactamente como en un hermano, pero el caso es que quizá tu puedas convencer al capitán de que salga de su agujero.

¿Lo harás?

-Me debes una, pelirroja. -el rubio guardó su querido artefacto en un maletín, guardándolo a su vez en un armario empotrado en la pared, a salvo de cualquier inepto que quisiese tocar a su nena, como el llamaba a su preciado arco.

-Te lo recompensaré esta noche. Vamos, ve. -pasó su delicada pero mortífera mano por la nuca y hombros del hombre, el cual reprimió un escalofrío. No entendía aún como aquella mujer era capaz de dominarle a su antojo, pero le daba igual, le ponía a cien que ella cogiese las riendas, pero nunca lo admitiría.

Salieron de la habitación, ambos por caminos separados, Clint en dirección al gimnasio, en busca del capitán.

Le costó poco llegar al lugar, un par de minutos únicamente. Llamó ala puerta metálica, un par de toques con los nudillos, esperando a que le abriese.

-¿Quien es?- la voz del capitán resonó dentro de la habitación.

-Barton, quiero hablar contigo, a ser posible cara a cara, para hablar con un cacho de metal ya tengo a Stark.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando a un sudoroso pero sonriente Steve al otro lado.

-Hay que admitir que esa ha sido buena, soldado.

Clint se adentró en la sala, la cual estaba llena de sacos de boxeo rotos, vendajes usados y demás porquerías rodando por el suelo. No le sorprendería en absoluto encontrarse alguna rata por ahí.

-Tio, te has vuelto un guarro. -murmuró Clint, arrugando la nariz en un gracioso mohín.

-Lo siento, he estado entrenando, y no me di cuenta...-se disculpó el más alto de los dos, apartando los restos de un saco con el pie, intentando limpiar un poco el camino.

-Deja, deja, ya recojeras luego, te invito a tomar algo, que hace tiempo que no sales de aquí, macho, que vas a acabar creando un maldito ecosistema a partir de roña en aquel rincón de ahí...

-Perdón...-se volvió a disculpar, con la expresión de un crío cuando su padre le regaña por haber roto el jarrón del pasillo.

-Nah, total, la "casa" es de robocop, no mía.

-¿Robocop? ¿Pero no era de Stark?- Steve le miró contrariado, haciendo reir al otro rubio.

-Dejémoslo. Anda, ve a ducharte, te espero en media hora en el salón central, ¿vale?- propuso Barton, saliendo por la puerta de la sala.

-Bien, nos vemos.- el rubio Capitán salió de allí, en dirección a las duchas, rezando por que aquella noche no se encontrase con su apuesto anfitrión, el cual acababa de verle entrar a la habitación de las duchas sin que el rubio le viese.

El moreno sonrió, por fin podría hablar con su Capi, y no tendría ningún sitio donde esconderse de él.

~Fin del primer capitulo :3 Espero que les haya gustado (: ~


	2. Ese maldito pajarraco

Era cierto que necesitaba esa ducha, el agua caliente lo había dejado como nuevo. Cerró el grifo y alargó la mano para cojer la toalla que había dejado él mismo al lado de la ducha, pero donde debería estar el pedazo de tela no había nada.

-¿Pero que...?- descorrió la fina cortina, buscando la toalla con la mirada, pero en vez de eso, se encontró con la traviesa mirada de Tony Stark devorándolo al completo.

-¿Buscabas esto capi? -Stark señaló su toalla, la cual colgaba de su hombro, sobre la fina camiseta de Iron Maiden que llevaba puesta.

-Dame la toalla Stark, no estoy para jueguecitos. -el rubio se tapó lo máximo que pudo con la cortina, algo que no funcionó demasiado dado que esta era semitransparente.

-Hm, yo creo que estas perfecto para jugar, pero bueno...-le lanzó la toalla con una media sonrisa, que hizo sonrojar al rubio, que se tapó rápidamente la cintura con el pedazo de tela, el cual se veía casi ridiculo ante un cuerpo tan grande y fornido.

Cuerpo del cual Tony no podía despegar la mirada, poniendo nervioso al capitán.

-¿Necesitas algo? -el tono mordaz de Steve aclaró las dudas del moreno, su capi no quería saber nada de él. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que le hablase en tono borde, pero lo de esas últimas semanas había sido el colmo. No lo había visto fuera del gimnasio mas que un par de veces, y todas ellas en compañía de alguno de los vengadores. Lo repelía, huía de él, y Tony Stark no era una de esas personas de las que es facil esconderse.

-Pues sí. Quiero saber exactamente por qué narices huyes de mí. -fue simple, las palabras salieron solas de su boca con un deje de amargura y rabia.

-Yo...No huyo de ti soldado. -Steve rehuyó su penetrante y oscura mirada. No tenía valor para enfrentarle, aun sabiendo que era más alto y fuerte que él.

-No soy ningún soldado, me llamo Tony, por si aún no lo sabías. Y es mentira eso de que no huyes de mí. Por favor, si solo hace falta que te escondas detrás de Thor para que yo no te vea. -Tony estaba realmente malhumorado, se le notaba. Él no sabia muy bien porqué, pero le daba rabia que el rubio se tomase tantas molestias en no cruzarse con él.

-Tony, yo...-el moreno se acercó al rubio, acorralándole contra la pared.

-¿Qué, Steve?-le inquirió, alzando una ceja, muy cerca de él. El más alto le miro. Estaban a escasos centímetros. Si inclinase un poco el rostro podría degustar esos deseados labios. Incluso podía oler su colonia, fresca y varonil, que siempre le había atraido del moreno. Quería besarlo, quería enterrar el rostro en su cuello y aspirar ese dulce aroma ; quería decirle que estaba jodidamente enganchado a él, que se había enamorado de su arrogancia, de su estupido pero refinado sarcasmo y de ese cuerpo que tanto lo tentaba, pero no lo hizo. Le dió un suave empujón y lo apartó de sí.

-Tengo que irme, Barton me está esperando. - Steve salió del cuarto, dejando a Stark solo.

-Maldito pajarraco, con él si puede ir pero conmigo no...-dió un puñetazo a la pared, enfurecido. Bien, si el capitán quería que lo dejase en paz, eso era precisamente lo que no iba a hacer, como que se llamaba Anthony Stark.

Marcó el número de Bruce, el cual tenía en marcación rápida.

Bruce vivía tres plantas más abajo, en uno de los apartamentos que les había cedido a los vengadores, pero como nunca le apetecía cojer el ascensor, siempre acababa llamándole al móvil.

-¿Bruce? ¿Te apetece ir al Shawarma? Bien, te espero en diez minutos.

Quería pedirle consejo a su amigo el cerebrito, porque el mismo no encontraba respuestas a lo que le estaba pasando.

¿Acaso estaba celoso de que el capi se marchase de juerga con el pajarraco? ¿Que tenía Barton que el no tuviese? Por favor, si él era más guapo, adinerado, y con un quebradero de cabeza que se subía por las paredes...

No era solo el echo de que se fuese con Clint, si no que no quisiese tenerle cerca. ¿Que le había hecho al rubito? Sí, habían tenido sus diferencias anteriormente, pero no como para que le tratase como si no existiera...

Le daba rabia que el capitán rehuyese de él, pues lo último que quería era tenerlo lejos. Todo lo contrario. Desde hacía ya tiempo Rogers le había atraido. Al principio intentaba pensar que simplemente era admiración. El tipo le caía bien y todo eso, y bueno, aun siendo hombre, admitía que el Capitán estaba para comérselo. Pero no, no solo era atracción física...Ese tío tenía algo que lo volvía loco. No sabía si era su sencillez, la manera en la que amaba proteger a los demás, o esos ojazos azules que le atravesaban el alma cada vez que lo miraba.

Se agarró el puente de la nariz, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, notando el creciente dolor de cabeza que se le estaba formando.

~Stark... Tienes un problema gordo...Creo que te has enamorado de tu Capitán~ Se dijo a sí mismo antes de salir de allí, dispuesto a cambiarse para reunirse con Bruce.

~Espero que os haya gustadooo (: Y porfa, comentad, que no muerdo...Demasiado :3~


	3. Shawarma

Bruce se frotó las sienes con las manos por cuarta vez frente a su plato, intentando asimilar lo que su amigo Tony le estaba contando, lo cual no acababa de entender del todo.

-Haber, ¿quien se supone que es el pajarraco? Porque, me he perdido...-Tony bufó exasperado. Menos mal que Bruce era un superdotado...Porque no lo parecía en absoluto.

- Barton, Clint Barton, Ojo de halcón, ese Legolas que nos ayudó contra los chitauri hará un mes. ¿Ya te has aclarado?- Tony estaba que se subía por las paredes.

-¿Que te pasa con Clint? Si es un tío legal...-Bruce frunció el ceño, intentando sacar algo claro de todo aquel revoltijo de bufidos y malas palabras que era aquella noche Anthony Stark.

-No es por él, es por el señor "me creo guai porque llevo alas en el casco". -Tony dió un largo trago a su cerveza.

-¿Alas en el cas...? ¿Steve? -el moreno de gafas arrugó la nariz, sonriendo levemente por el comentario de su compañero.

-El mismo. El muy capullo me esquiva como si le fuese la vida en ello...Sale con todos vosotros pero a mi ni me mira. -Tony parecía un crío en medio de una rabieta. Bruce sonrió al verle tan infantil.

-¿Has pensado que quizá hiciste algo que le molestase? Deberias preguntarselo y disculparte. -el multimillonario le miró arqueando una ceja.

-¿Tu crees? ¡Pero si no le he hecho nada! - Bruce pidió una nueva ronda de cervezas, ya que veía que esa conversación se iba a alargar bastante.

-Ya pero quien sabe...A veces no eres muy...-el de gafas intentó buscar un adjetivo que no hiriese los sentimientos del hombre de hierro, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No soy muy qué?-Bruce rió, ¿que sentimientos? Stark carecía de cosas de esas.

-Que eres un borde tío, admítelo. Un borde sarcástico que no piensa demasiado lo que dice. - el científico se encogió de hombros. Stark iba a replicar cuando vio un par de jóvenes que cruzaban la puerta del local. Dos jóvenes que él conocía muy bien.

-Hijos de puta, me han copiado el local. -Bruce se giró para ver a quienes se refería Stark y no pudo mas que reirse. Los dos muchachos que acababan de entrar eran Steve y Clint, los cuales estaban pidiendo una mesa en ese momento.

Bruce se levantó, dejando a Stark hablando solo.

-Eh, dime que no vas a...¡No me jodas Bruce! No les vayas a decir...- el de gafas hizo caso omiso a las súplicas del multimillonario y fue hasta la pareja de rubios, invitándoles a sentarse junto a ellos. - Que vengan aqui...-murmuró por lo bajo Stark cuando los tres hombres se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas alrededor de la mesa que ocupaba el moreno.

-¡Hombre robocop, cuanto tiempo! - Clint saludó al pelinegro, dándole una pequeña palmada en la espalda.

-Hacía tiempo que no te veía Robin Hood. -el tono de voz de Stark era de todo menos amigable. Bruce le miró, como diciendole que se estaba pasando. Era cierto, se estaba pasando, y odiaba darle la razón al cerebrito, pero estaba siendo muy borde. Asi que decidió hacer como en los eventos benéficos y puso la mejor cara que pudo, desprendiendo encanto, aun maldiciendo por dentro por la jugarreta de su amigo.

-Ya, S.H.I.E.L.D me ha tenido ocupado.- el arquero le quitó la cerveza de la mano a Stark, con una sonrisa burlona y dió un trago del botellín.

-Coje una cerveza, no te cortes...-dijo Stark mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Bruce pidió otra ronda más dado que ahora eran más individuos. Steve cogió una de las cervezas, bebiendose más de la mitad en un solo trago.

-Tranquilo tigre, no vaya a ser que te atragantes.-Stark sonrió mientras el rubio enrojecía, dejando el botellín sobre la mesa. -¿Y que tal está Natasha? -el pelinegro se dirigió al arquero que salió de sus ensoñaciones.

-Bien, preciosa, jodidamente cachonda como siempre...¿Que más he de decir? -Clint rió, haciendo que Steve le mirara enojado.

-Deverías ser más respetuoso, es una dama, y además estás saliendo con ella...-Clint bajó la cabeza como un cachorro apenado.

-Lo siento Cap. Pues está bien, trabajando para Furia, que parece que la necesita incluso para respirar...-¿eran celos eso que notaba Stark en la voz del arquero? Osea, ¿que no quería nada con su Capi? Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Tony, haciendo que los demás le mirasen extrañados.

-¿Qué?- Tony se acarició la barba con suficiencia.

-Bueno, -el capitán volvió al tema de Natasha y Furia.- mi opinión es que deberías aprovechar el tiempo que tienes con ella. Llévala a cenar, a dar un paseo...-sugirió el musculoso y fornido rubio.

-O fóllatela salvajemente toda la noche. -Stark se encogió de hombros sonriendo travieso, cosa que hizo que los tres volviesen a mirarle.

-Eres asqueroso. -Steve le fulminó con la mirada. -A una dama no se la folla, se le trata bien y...

-Ya...ya...¿Tu nunca has echado un buen polvo no? -Stark le retó con la mirada. La conversación se estaba empezando a volver tensa, por lo que los otros dos hombres decidieron cortarles.

-Chicos, venga, dejadlo ya...-Bruce puso una mano sobre el hombro de Steve que realmente estaba que echaba chispas.

-No, pero apuesto a que a tí te han follado mas de una vez contra la pared. -el comentario del rubio dejó tan cortado al millonario que no pudo mas que abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces, sin poder contradecirle.

-¡La leche con el Capitán! - Clint abrió la boca sorprendico ante el comentario del rubio.

-Tios, dejad de discutir ya...-Bruce les reprendió como lo haría un padre separando a sus hijos.

Steve se levantó airado de la mesa, no podiendo soportar más la situación. -Tranquilo Bruce, no discutiremos más. Esta misma tarde dejaré la Torre STARK. Voy a recoger mis cosas...-dicho todo eso el rubio salió del local, dejando a los otros tres hombres sin palabras.

-Tony, si no arreglas esto...El chico se irá y...-Stark cortó a Bruce con un movimiento de cabeza, asintiendo.

-Losé.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse de allí, en dirección a la torre STARK, para aclarar unas cuantas cosas con su Capitán.


	4. Mi estúpido Capitán

"¿Has pensado que quizá hiciste algo que le molestase? Deberias preguntarselo y disculparte. "

Las palabras de su amigo Bruce resonaron en la cabeza de Tony Stark, el cual caminaba a paso rápido por los pasillos de su torre, en busca de la habitación del Capitán América. No le costó nada llegar hasta ella, pero una vez frente a la puerta, no supo que hacer. Sus extremidades se habían convertido en piedra, su estómago en un fuerte nudo, y su corazón en una locomotora que marchaba hacia el barranco a toda velocidad.

Sacudió la cabeza, despejando los miedos de su cuerpo. Era en ese momento o nunca. Si no detenía a Steve, se marcharía de su lado, abandonándolo, y no podía permitir eso. Soportaba que no le amase, que no quisiese estar con él y que le evitase; pero no verle más...Eso no podría soportarlo.

Abrió la puerta, entrando a la habitación, sorprendiendose del desorden reinante en ella. Antes de haber visto aquello, habría puesto una mano en el fuego apostando la pulcritud y limpieza del capitán, la cual por lo visto se había esfumado.

Escuchó el ruido de una cremallera al cerrarse en el cuarto de al lado, y decidió ir hasta alli, a sabiendas de que el rubio no lo iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos precisamente.

Lo encontró sentado en su cama, cerrando un par de bolsos de viaje, llenándolos con sus escasas pertenencias. El rubio estaba tan centrado en recojer sus cosas que no reparó en que el moreno se encontraba allí hasta que no se giró y lo vió espiándole.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Supervisando que me marcho? -la voz del capitán era puro hielo. Stark sintió como una parte de él moría al escuchar el tono de su voz. -No te preocupes, en cuanto coja mi traje los problemas habrán acabado y yo ya no estaré aquí.

Stark apretó los dientes fuertemente. Estaba realmente enojado, y lo único que quería hacer era darle una paliza al capitán. Pero se contuvo, de momento.

-Es que yo no quiero que acaben los problemas. -murmuró el moreno, observando sus propios zapatos, no pudiendo mirar al rubio, el cual se levantó de la cama, frunciendo el ceño cotrariado.

-¿Como, qué es lo que has dicho?- el moreno alzó su oscura mirada y lo enfrentó, desafiante.

-Ya me has oído, Rogers. No quiero que te vayas de aquí. Siento lo que te haya podido hacer o decir en el pasado. Acepta mis disculpas. -Tony estaba haciendo realmente un esfuerzo enorme disculpándose. Él no era de los que se disculpaban, y mucho menos de los que asumían sus errores. Más le vaía al capitán que no se acostumbrase a eso. El rubio no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que intentar cerrar la boca del asombro. ¿Tony le estaba pidiendo DISCULPAS? No se lo podía creer.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? - el moreno frunció el ceño exasperado.

-Que quieres,¿una nota por escrito, firmada y sellada? Claro que hablo enserio. -el capitán se acercó a el un par de pasos, no sabiendo muy bien que estaba haciendo.

-Siento...Siento haber sido un borde contigo soldado, acepta tú también mis disculpas. -el rubio halzó la mano para que el más bajo la estrechase con la suya, haciendo las paces.

-Tony, te tengo dicho que me llames Tony, Steve...-Stark suspiró.- Y ahora que todo está arreglado...¿Podrías decirme porqué narices me evitabas? No me enfadaré, lo prometo. -Stark alzó las manos en son de paz, demostrando su calma y pacifismo. Steve enrojeció violentamente. No sabía que excusa poner. No podía soltarle de buenas a primeras, "Tony, te evitaba con la intención de no violarte en cada rincón de esta torre". No podía confesarse.

-Steve, ¿estás bien? -el moreno observó al capitán, el cual , por el rubor se sus mejillas y su expresión parecía tener fiebre. Le puso una mano sobre la frente, apartando el dorado flequillo con los dedos. -Hm, no parece que tengas fiebre pero tal vez deberias descansar...-el de ojos azules le miró en silencio, mordiendo su labio inferior, aguando heroicamente las irrefrenables ganas que tenía de pegarse a aquel hombre, apartar la mano de su frente y besarle con fuerza y devoción, mostrándole todo el deseo que guardaba bajo llave en su interior.

El multimillonario no pudo resistir la tentación de clavar su mirada en los pedazos de celeste fimamento que eran los ojos del capitán, quedando prendado de la belleza de éstos. No supo muy bien como, pero la mano que antes descansaba sobre la frente de Rogers, con la intención de tomar su temperatura, se había deslizado por el rostro del capitán, en una suave caricia, disfrutando del aterciopelado roce de las mejillas contra sus dedos, acabando su mano en la nuca del capitán, agarrándola con firmeza y suavidad al mismo tiempo. El más bajo se lamió los labios en un gesto inconsciente, haciendo que a Rogers se le secase la garganta al ver semejante provocación.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Las palabras no hacían falta, pues sus miradas lo decían absolutamente todo. El odio de antaño convertido en amor. Las riñas en provocaciones. Las sonrisas de uno, necesarias para el otro. Stark salvó la poca distancia que quedaba entre ámbos cuerpos, pegándose al rubio.

-Capitán...-el susurro del moreno fue casi inaudible, pero la poca distancia que hacía entre ellos dos permitió al más alto escucharle.

-¿Sí, Tony? -el pulso del rubio estaba desbocado. La mano de Stark le quemaba en la nuca de manera placentera, haciéndole estremecer de tan solo pensar lo bien que se sentiría esa mano acariciando todo su cuerpo.

-Eres un estúpido. Y la próxima vez que pretendas irte y abandonarme, rastrearé todo el planeta si hace falta para encontrarte y patearte tu estúpido y jodidamente perfecto culo. -la mirada dura de Stark y su comentario lo hizo estremecerse. No esperaba que le hubiese afectado tanto el echo de que hubiese pensado e incluso comenzado a irse de allí. Abrió la boca para contestarle, pero los labios de Stark unidos a los suyos con fuerza no lo permitieron. Jadeó sorprendido contra la boca del moreno, pues no se esperaba que el multimillonario le fuese a besar. Su cabeza era en ese momento un auténtico huracán de pensamientos y emociones, pero el rubio decidió mandar todo a la mierda y disfrutar del beso.

Las bocas unidas, las manos buscando mas piel que tocar, los cuerpos encajando de manera perfecta el uno con el otro. Los minutos pasaron, pero a ellos no parecía importarles. Hubo un momento en el que la falta de aire hizo mella en los dos hombres, por lo que tuvieron que separarse, de mala gana, jadeantes pero sonrientes.

Stark cogió el rostro del rubio con ambas manos y le robó un último y suave beso, un simple, dulce y cariñoso, algo sorprenente vieniendo de Stark. El rubio suspiró, algo atontado.

-Asi que...-murmuró Steve sonriente mientras pegaba al moreno más a su cuerpo, agarrando su cintura con las manos.- ¿Piensas que soy estúpido? -arqueó una ceja divertido. El moreno paseó uno de sus dedos por el pecho del capitán, haciendo dibujitos sobre su camisa de cuadros, mirándole sonriendo burlón.

-No lo pienso. Losé.

~Tarááááááááááá! Aqui está esl cuarto caitulop. Siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo, pero es que quería hacerlo peeeerfecto (: Este capitulito tan emocionante se lo dedico a Alexeigirl , gracias por animarme a seguir con la historia, y a mi baby, que aunque se lia con los nombres, le gusta la historia. :3 Dejad vuestros coments plis! ~


	5. Bienvenido a casa, mi Capitán

Tras un largo rato lleno de confesiones, romances descubiertos y ansiadas respuestas, Stark dejó a su capitán recojiendo su habitación, más que nada porque había convencido al fortachón para que se mudase a su piso para así estar más tiempo junto a él, en la cumbre de la torre.

Rió al pensar en lo estúpidos que habían sido ámbos, y en lo rara que había sido aquella situación.

Sonrió a la agente Romanoff cuando se cruzó con ella en uno de los innumerables pasillos, en su recorrido hacia su apartamento. La muchacha le miró con suspicacia.

-¿Y ese buen humor, Stark? - una sonrisa traviesa inundó los labios de la pelirroja, creyendo saber el porqué de esta.

-Digamos que he tenido algunas clases militares extraescolares hace un rato...-la mujer comprendió y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

-Me alegro de que por fin hayais resuelto vuestros problemas Steve y tú. Vuestra estúpida falta de comunicación no ayudaba demasiado a S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Ya...Pobre S.H.I.E.L.D...Hm, a todo esto, ¿Que tal está el calvito? -preguntó Stark refiriéndose a Fury.

-Como siempre, aunque creo que la agente Hill le mantiene bajo control. -Natasha miró su reloj, viendo lo tarde que era.-Debo irme, ya hablaremos en otro momento. ¡Ah! Y no la cagues, Steve realmente está loco por tí. -dicho esto, la pelirroja se marchó, dejándolo solo en medio del pasillo.

"Ni que yo no lo estuviese por él..." Pensó el multimillonario mientras se subía al ascensor que llegaba directamente a su sala de estar.

Sacó su móvil y realizó algunas llamadas. Quería tenerlo todo preparado para esa noche.

Varios pisos más abajo, Clint Barton estaba sentado en el sofá de su apartamento, mirando la televisión aburrido, sin saber que hacer.

-Vaya mierda de programas...-murmuró apagando la tele.

-Ahí te doy toda la razón. -La voz de Natasha cerca de su oído lo sobresaltó, pues no la había oido entrar.

-¡Joder! Tu quieres matarme de un susto, ¿verdad? -la pelirroja rió, sentándose en el regazo del hombre, sobre sus piernas y rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

-Ya sabes que no. Pero me pareces muy mono cuando te pones nervioso. -la sonrisa burlona de la chica le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-Yo no me he puesto nervioso, y no soy...mono. Las mujeres sois monas. -le miró el rubio algo picado.

-¿A si que piensas que solo soy mona?- susurró contra su cuello la pelirroja, pasando sus labios por la sensible piel del rubio.

-Bueno, yo no dije...eso...-Clint intentó centrarse en su respuesta, pues los roces de la chica lo estaban volviendo loco.

-Hm, creo que los nervios te juegan malas pasadas Clint...- la mujer le miró traviesa directamente a los ojos, con picardía.

-No son los nervios, eres tú la que juega conmigo Natt. -murmuró el rubio antes de robar un suave pero ya ansiado y necesitado beso de los carnosos labios de su compañera.

-Hm, ahí también tengo que darte la razón. -Natasha rió, algo que le encantaba al rubio, pues la agente no era muy dada a reir.

Clint volvió a besarla de nuevo, con ganas de más, pero la pelirroja le detuvo, acercándose a su oreja, susurrándole.

-¿Porqué mejor no vamos a la cama y así te doy el premio que te merecías? - acto seguido mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, para luego levantarse e irse a la habitación al tiempo que desabrochaba su ajustado mono, semidesnudándose por el camino, de manera provocativa, ante la atenta mirada del rubio.

-No me lo tienes que pedir dos veces...-Clint no tardó ni cinco segundos en seguirla hasta la habitación, tirando por el camino su chaleco, impaciente por hacer suya a su chica y de que ella jugase con su cuerpo de esa manera tan jodidamente excitante que tantas sensaciones únicas le proporcionaba.

Si le preguntasen a Clint en ese momento acerca de su relación con la agente Romanoff, simplemente diría que el halcón había quedado atrapado en la telaraña de la viuda negra, y que ese halcón no tenía ninguna intención de moverse de ahí.

Steve cogió el último bolso con sus pertenencias y se lo cargó al hombro, montándose en el ascensor que conducía al apartamento de Stark. Estaba nervioso, no, espera, estaba MUY nervioso. Más incluso que en la batalla contra el ejercito de Loki. Aquel enfrentamiento parecía un simple examen de mates comparado con aquello a lo que se enfrentaba ahora.

Se había confesado a Tony, le había contado el miedo que pasó al ver que no respondía tras su heroicidad en la batalla contra Loki, le había contado su idea de encerrarse en el gimnasio para poder escapar de él, de como sus provocaciones lo volvían loco, y de como no podía resistirse a él. Le había contado todo eso, y no solo el multimillonario no se había enfadado con él, si no que resultaba que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Realmente estaba que no cabía en sí de felicidad.

Miró el letrero luminoso en el que se señalaba el piso en el que se encontraba, pensando en lo que le esperaría cuando llegase a la habitación de Stark.

El moreno le había dicho que se preparase para cenar, que aquella iba a ser la noche de su vida, y no sabía realmente qué se encontraría al llegar allí.

Las puertas se abrieron, dejando el paso libre al capitán. Sus manos temblaban, el pulso se había desbocado, y el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando vió ante sí a un sonriente y feliz Stark mirándole.

"Bienvenido a tu nueva casa, mi Capitán"


	6. ¿Me dejas dormir contigo?

El Capitán América salió del ascensor, entrando en el apartamento privado de Stark, con los bolsos echados al hombro, no pudiendo reprimir una tímida sonrisa al ver lo feliz que estaba Tony.

-Trae, yo te ayudo. -Tony se ofreció a llevarle algunos de los bultos que cargaba, pero el rubio se negó.- Tranquilo, no pesan, puedo con ellos.- El moreno se encogió de hombros, señalando una de las habitaciones del apartamento.

-Puedes dejar las cosas allí, luego te asentarás como es debido. -dicho esto marchó hacia la cocina para terminar de preparar las cosas, dejándole solo en el pasillo. Steve se dirigió a la enorme habitación, en la cual dejó todas sus pertenencias. Observó el cuarto con detenimiento. Las paredes tenían un sencillo color plateado, decorado con algún que otro dibujo negro, a modo de cenefa a lo largo de la pared central. Parecía cómoda, cara, pero sobretodo pulcra e intacta, como si nadie hubiese estado allí desde hacía ya bastante tiempo. Por lo tanto, pensó el rubio, esta no es la habitación de Tony. Nunca lo admitiría, pero se desanimó bastante al pensar que no iba a dormir en la misma habitación que el multimillonario.

-Ey Cap, ¿tienes hambre? Porque he encargado comida para un ejército... -Tony le sorprendió entrando en la habitación al ver que tardaba demasiado en dejar las cosas.

-Claro, me muero de hambre...-la sonrisa de Steve no llegó a sus ojos. Todo aquello era nuevo para él y no sabía muy bien como actuar. Salir con un hombre...Besar a un hombre...Desear a ese hombre...Era diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado,por eso se desilusionó al ver que dormirían separados, pues él ya se había echo a la idea de dormir junto a su hombre de hierro cada noche. Quizá pasar la noche juntos no era lo normal en aquellos tiempos modernos... Stark notó que algo preocupaba a su Capitán.

-¿Estás bien Cap?-Steve se sonrojó aun mas al ver lotransparente que era para Tony, que rápidamente lo había descubierto.

-Bueno, sí, yo...Es que pensaba...-El rubio miró el suelo. Aquello le sobrepasaba. ¡Por Dios! Él era el Capitán América, no podía comportarse como una colegiala avergonzada...

-¿Que ronda por esa cabezota? -Tony se acercó a él, quedando a escasos centímetros, alzando la mano para revolver el cabello dorado de su capi.

-Pues que me había echa a la idea de que...Pues que dormiría contigo cada noche. Pero seguramente eso no sea normal en esta época, ¿no? -Steve le miró con cara de cachorrito. Y Stark no pudo hacer nada más que soltar una gran carcajada.

-¿Pensabas que ibas a dormir aquí solo? Ah no, no te he pedido que te mudes conmigo para tenerte lejos Cap. Aquí simplemente dejarás tus cosas, para que se mantengan ordenadas. Yo no soy muy dado al orden, y pensé que te gustaría tener tambien tu espacio propio en el apartamento. -Tonu se encogió de hombros, acariciando el rostro de Steve suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos. El Capitán sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Podré...Dormir abrazándote? -el rubio pegó a Stark a su cuerpo, jalándolo por la cintura hacia sí.

-Hm...Lo de los abrazos se negociará, que con estos brazos que tienes, tú eres capaz de romperme a pedacitos soñando...-rió el moreno, antes de que el otro inclinase su rostro los escasos centímetros de estatura que les diferenciaban para besar sus labios. Las manos del Capitán recorrieron la ancha espalda de su compañero, introduciendolas dentro de su camisa blanca, para así poder acariciar la sensible piel del moreno.

-Ey ey, tranquilo tigre, que se nos va a enfriar la cena...-Stark intentó separar al rubio de su cuerpo, pero le fue imposible. El soldado era mñaas fuerte y grande que él.

-Que le jodan a la cena, yo pienso cenarte a tí. -Steve apartó sus bolsos de la cama y empujó a Stark sin miramientos sobre esta, colocándose después sobre él. Tras comenzó a devorar el cuello del multimillonario, haciendo que este último notase como suaves escalofríos le recorrían de arriba a abajo con cada roce de su Capitán.

-Pero Steve, la cena...Joder, que cena ni que ostias, repite eso...-Stark reprimió un jadeo al notar los dientes del rubio clavándose suavemente en su mandíbula, pasando lentamente su boca hasta su oreja.

-No sabes cuantas veces soñé con esto...-el susurro contra su oído lo hizo estremecer.

-Y yo que pensaba que eras de los que sueñan con unicornios de colores y arcoiris con purpurina...-Steve mostró su indignación mordiendo algo más fuerte su cuello, pero sin llegar a dañarle.

-Te voy a llevar a un zoo, porque debes de ser una puta piraña con eso de morder todo el rato...-Steve rió, mirando a Tony con ojos deseosos. El moreno no iba a desaprovechar el momento que tanto había esperado, por lo que empezó a desabrochar la camisa de cuadros que el rubio llevaba puesta. Una vez que se la quitó, la lanzó a Dios sabe donde, centrándose en acariciar el musculoso y trabajado cuerpo del hombre que tenía sobre él. Steve hizo lo propio con la camisa impoluta de Stark, tirándola junto a la suya.

-Ey, más cuidado, que es seda de la buena...-Stark cerró los ojos al sentir las manos del capitán recorriendo su pecho lentamente.

-¿Es que nunca te callas? ¿Ni cuando vas a hacerlo, Stark?-le preguntó Steve, sonriéndole travieso.

-Hmmm...´Tony hizo como que se lo pensaba- Pues no, en esta clase de situaciones es cuando más hablo, la verdad...Simplemente por joder. -el moreno le dedicó una sonrisa de anuncio y Steve no pudo mas que reir.

-Tranquilo, enseguida te callarás...-Steve bajó su rostro hasta el de Tony, devorándo sus labios con ganas y energía. Ámbos estaban tan centrados en uno en el otro que no sintieron a la persona que entró en la habitación y se quedó mirándoles con curiosidad.

-Humanos...Taaaaan predecibles...-la voz de Loki junto a ellos, demasiado cerca de ellos les asustó, sorprendiéndoles, haciendo que se separasen lo justo para mirar al moreno de ojos verdes esbozando una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Loki? ¿Pero no estabas en dioses-nórdicos-landia? Con Thor...-Stark apartó a Steve de su cuerpo de mala gana, sintiendo la dolorosa erección que portaba en sus pantalones.

-Sí, pero él se ha empeñado en haceros una visita...-la voz de Loki era fría, cargada de mala leche. Precisamente mala leche era la que se lle estaba poniendo a Tony, el cual se levantó de la cama, poniéndose frente a Loki, encarándole.

-Y bien, ¿Porqué estás aquí? -preguntó el moreno multimillonario mientras el rubio recogía las camisas del suelo.

-Ya lo he dicho, hombre de metal, el estúpido de Thor quería venir a la tierra para ver a sus compañeros, y debido al hechizo que me impusieron como castigo, debo estar siempre cerca de él.-Loki se explicó arqueando una ceja ante la enfurecida mirada de Stark.

-No, imbécil repeinado, que qué haces aquí, precisamente en esta habitación. -Stark alzó los brazos airado, señalando las paredes del cuarto.

-Hm, simplemente me aburrí de escuchar las estupideces de Thor y vine a disfrutar del espectáculo. -el de ojos verdes se encogió de hombros.

-Pues no sé en tu planeta, pero en este, esta clase de espectáculos son privados, y la gente como tú no puede pasar. Asi que fuera. -Stark señaló la puerta con una mano.

-Oh vamos hombre de hierro, sería interesante...-comenzó a replicar Loki pero Stark le cortó.

-Ver como mi amigo Hulkie te lanza a la estratosfera, todos lo sabemos Loki, pero no nos importa. Fuera.

-Pero...-esta vez fue el rubio quien lo cortó.

-Si no te vas ahora mismo, soldado, seré yo quien te mande a la estratosfera de un derechazo.-Loki frunció el ceño, marchándose del cuarto murmurando incoherencias por lo bajo.

-Malditos humanos, que raros son...

-Maldito cortarollos engominado...-Stark estaba que echaba chispas.

-Tranquilo Tony, esta noche me aseguraré de ponerle un candado a la puerta.-Steve le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo antes de robarle un beso y ssalir de la habitación, en busca de esa cena seguramente fría que el hombre de acero le había prometido.

-Puto Loki...

~Espero que os haya gustado (: Dejad vuestros comeeents please!

PD: Tardaré un poco más de lo normal en subir el siguiente cap, porque ando liadilla, pero tranquis que lo subiré :3 ~


	7. Pequeña visita divina

-THOR, THOR, ¡QUE ME PARTES EN DOS!- el multimillonario sintió como el dios Asgardiano casi lo rompe en pedacitos cuando lo abrazó con su característica y poco sutil fuerza. En qué mal momento había decidido salir a encontrarse con Thor sin llevar su armadura puesta...

-Lo siento Stark, olvidé que sin tu armadura...-el multimillonario sacudió una mano, restándole importancia al asunto. Miró xomo su chico abrazaba al rubio, y como el dios reía.

-No me digais que interrumpí algo...-les miró a ambos, pues ninguno de los dos llevaba ropa de cintura para arriba.

-Pues...-empezó Steve.

-Iban a follar, hermano. Les has cortado el rollo.-Loki fulminó a su hermanastro con la mirada.

-Perdona moreno, tú, nos has cortado el rollo más bien. -el dios rubio miró al moreno el cual sonreía un tanto malvadamente.

-No lo pude evitar, no esperes de mí una disculpa hombre de metal. -el tono mordaz de Loki divirtió al multimillonario. Cada vez tenía más ganas de estrangular a ese maldito flacucho engominado.

-¿Cómo narices lo soportas, Thor? Conmigo no duraría ni diez minutos.-Tony se dirigió al minibar, sacando unos cuantos vasos, llenándolos con un líquido ámbar.

-Si se porta mal conmigo, a la noche duerme solo. Así de simple. -el rubio de melena larga se encogió de hombros. La boca de los otros dos vengadores casi podía llegar hasta el suelo.

-¿Estáis juntos?-preguntó Steve con ojos como platos. Loki rodó los ojos.

-Se podría decir lo mismo de ustedes...-Thor le golpeó el brazo sin llegar a hacerle daño.

-Pues sí. -asintió el rubio, con una sonrisa. Tony volvió con ellos, entregando un vaso de Whisky a cada uno.

-Entonces salud, mis buenos compañeros. -alzó su copa.

-Yo no soy tu compañero. -murmuró Loki. El moreno le miró entornando los ojos, hablando antes de beber de su copa.

-Y yo no hablaba contigo, engominado entrometido.

La risa del dios rubio inundó la estancia, antes de beber su copa de un trago.

-Por Asdgard, ¿ésto es lo que bebeis en la tierra? Sabe fatal...El licor de mi mundo es muchísimo mejor.

-Por Dios, mira que desprerciar mi mejor Whisky de reserva...

El capitán los miró con una sonrisa en los labios, lamiendo una gota de licor rebelde que se escurría por su boca, gesto que no pasó inadvertido por el multimillonario, que lo miró con deseo.

-Bueno chicos, ¿porqué no bajais a hacer una visita a los demás? Estarán deseosos de veros. Bueno, a tí no, Loki. Seguramente a tí intenten matarte, sobretodo Barton. Oh sí, él sí.

El susodicho frunció los labios además de el ceño, no gustándole demasiado la idea.

-Me has traido a un campo de tiro Thor, y yo soy el maldito objetivo...-se quejó el dios de las travesuras.

-Tranquilo, nadie tocará a mi "chica" mientras yo esté delante.-bromeó el otro, ganándose un bufido por parte de Loki y una risotada por parte de Stark.

-Jarvis, haz que preparen una habitación especial para los chicos en la planta "vengadores", por que me supongo que se quedarán un buen tiempo, ¿me equivoco Thor?

El rubio asintió, agradeciéndole al moreno su hospitalidad.

-Nos vemos Stark. Capitán.-el dios se despidió de ellos, entrando en el ascensor, dispuesto a visitar a sus otros compañeros.

-Y mantén a tu hermanito lejos de aquí si es posible. -la mirada que Loki dedicó a Stark podría haberlo matado.

-No lo dudes.

Las puertas se cerraron, dejando solos al capitán y a Stark en el apartamento. Ambos sonrieron mirándose el uno al otro. Tony fue el primero en atacar.

*Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que me lié con mis otras historias, y en esta me quedé sin ideas, lo siento, no tengo perdón. Intentaré actualizar más a menudo y mejor. Un beso (: *

-Y...¿dónde nos habíamos quedado Capitán?


End file.
